Juni Anker-Hansen
thumb|276px|Juni som liten Før serien Da Georg og Ingeborg giftet seg forsøkte de fort å få en arving til verden, noe som viste seg å være vanskeligere enn antatt. Det gikk så langt at de oppsøkte lege, og fikk vite at Ingeborg ikke kunne føre frem et barn. Georg hadde på denne tiden et godt øye til hushjelpen Dagny, en purung jente fra arbeiderklassen, som lignet på Ingeborg. Dagny lot seg overtale til å bære frem Georgs barn i all hemmelighet, for deretter å overlevere dette barnet til Georg og Ingeborg, som deres førstefødte. Kun Astrid, Georg, Ingeborg og doktor Zetliz visste om omstendighetene rundt barnets biologiske aner, en hemmelighet som skulle forbli i familien i nesten femti år. Juni kom til verden i 1960, og omverdenen antok piken for å være Georg og Ingeborg Anker-Hansens førstefødte. Georg hadde forventet seg en gutt, en arving til dynastiet han, sammen med moren, Astrid, hadde bygget opp. Skuffelsen ble således stor da han kom til fødestuen og så at Dagny hadde født ham en pike. Det var i denne skuffelsen Juni vokste opp. Dagny fikk rollen som Junis barnepiken, og kunne således også være en normal del av Junis hverdag, men båndene mellom Juni og Dagny ble etterhvert sterke, Ingeborg følte seg overflødig - og Astrid tok grep, ga Dagny en sjekk og hjalp henne med å flytte til Australia, for deretter å avtale at hun aldri mer skulle oppsøke familien. Lille Juni mistet dermed kvinnen som stod henne som barn nærmest, hun hadde en far som aldri var tilstedeværende, og som begravet seg i arbeid, og selv om Ingeborg var der som en skygge i alt hun foretok seg, var det aldri tvil i Junis tanker, hun ville følge i farens fotspor for på den måten å gjøre ham til lags. Elleve år gammel ble hun storesøster for første gang, og Julie så dagens lys. At faren behandlet Julie med stor interesse og nysgjerrighet irriterte Juni, og hun begynte for første gang å virkelig føle på sjalusien og usikkerheten som skulle gnage henne resten av livet, i forholdet til faren og de han overøste med varme og omtanke. Gøyere var det da Jens August kom til verden. Juni var femten år, og selv om Jens August fikk alt han pekte på, var hun selv med på å skjemme ham bort, og å passe ham. Tenårene var for alvor igang, og etter endt russetid i 1979, dro Juni til Bergen for å studere økonomi på handelshøyskolen. Det var her hun ble kjent med Toril Hammerfest og hennes kjæreste Ragnar Lunde, og Juni kunne ikke noe for at hun etterhvert falt hodestups for venninnens kjæreste. Juni tok med Ragnar til Fugleholmen, hvor hun forførte ham, og han var utro mot Toril - et utroskap som førte til at Juni ble gravid. Da Juni fortalte Ragnar om graviditeten, valgte Ragnar å stå ved Junis side - og gjorde det slutt med en fortvilet Toril, som straks brøt vennskapet med Juni. Han fridde til Juni, og Juni tok med Ragnar hjem til familien på Ankersæteren - der Georg straks reagerte med at Ragnar ikke var god nok for Juni. Ingeborg derimot så at Juni virkelig elsket Ragnar, og da Juni også fortalte at hun var gravid, og aktet å ta dette valget uansett hva faren sa, innså Georg at datteren faktisk ba ham velge mellom å godta hennes valg, eller miste henne. Georg tok Ragnar inn i varmen, og etter endt utdannelse ansatte han Ragnar som hotellsjef på Hotel Cæsar. Juni fødte først sønnen Albert i 1981, og deretter datteren Victoria i 1982, før hun gjorde seg endelig ferdig med studiene, og tok seg jobb i konsernledelsen på Hotel Cæsar som økonomisjef. På denne måten var både Ragnar og hun selv inne i toppsjiktet, og kunne stå i kulissene og overta, den dagen Georg selv skulle kaste inn håndkle. Hun så aldri på Julie og Jens August som direkte konkurrenter i konsernlederstillingen, selv om Georg alltid holdt plassen åpen for at Jens August en dag skulle fatte interesse. Ventingen på farens anerkjennelse ble i drøyeste laget for Juni, og ekteskapet med Ragnar ble kjølig, allerede på slutten av 80-tallet. Livet var slett ingen dans på roser, og Juni begravet seg i arbeid og veldedige prosjekter, samtidig som hun fikk en ny venn: alkoholen. I serien I 1998 ble vi kjent med Juni Anker-Hansen Lunde som var en kald, kynisk og alkoholisert forretningskvinne og rikmannsdatter som jobbet som økonomisjef på Hotel Cæsar, selve kronjuvelen i Anker-Hansen konsernet. Hun var gift med Ragnar Lunde, som hun møtte under studietiden i Bergen. De bodde i en stor leilighet på Frogner sammen med sine to barn, Albert Lunde og Victoria Lunde. Ekteskapet mellom Juni og Ragnar hadde kjølnet kraftig de siste årene, og de slet veldig med å holde forholdet sammen. Juni følte seg truet av Rolv Espevoll, som ble ansatt som Georg Anker-Hansens nye konsernassistent. Juni forsto ikke hvorfor Anker-Hansen konsernet trengte en konsernassistent, men forsto at hun måtte godta det hun mente var Georgs nye nikkedukke. Etterhvert utviklet Juni romantiske følelser for Rolv, og de innledet et forhold bak Ragnars rygg. Det var Junis farmor, Astrid Anker-Hansen, som var den første som avslørte forholdet mellom Juni og Rolv og hun ba først Juni om å avslutte forholdet. Det tok ikke lang tid før Ragnar fant ut om konas utroskap og ekteparet fikk større problemer. Det var i denne perioden flere og flere skjønte at Juni var alkoholiker. Victoria og Albert, Junis barn, ble veldig skamfulle av morens alkoholisme og nektet en periode å gå på skolen. Det var i tiden etter at Georg hadde giftet seg med Ninni Anker-Hansen, og Juni lagde en stor fylleskandale i bryllupet. Jens August Anker-Hansen hadde sluppet inn journalister som fikk mange bilder av den alkoholiserte rikmannsdatteren. Juni hadde også blitt tatt av politiet for fyllekjøring, og blitt tatt bilder av i den situasjonen også. left|thumb|Juni på [[Fjellbekk. Foto: TV2]] Det gikk ikke lang tid før Ragnar, Victoria og Albert fikk streng beskjed fra Astrid om at Juni måtte legges inn på et behandlingshjem. De får henne innlagt ved Fjellbekk behandlingssenter, hvor Juni møter terapeuten Terje Ryen og Linn Fylke. Linn er i et forhold med Terje, og blir sykelig sjalu da hun får det for seg at Juni og Terje har et forhold, noe de ikke hadde. Juni greier å avsløre for Terje at Linn selger henne alkohol, og Linn får sparken. Når Juni blir utskrevet, blir hun og Ragnar separert, etter hans lengre utroskap med Toril Hammerfest. Etter en stund blir det kjent at hennes far, Georg, har fått kreft. Juni gjør alt det hun kan for å redde livet til faren sin, men etter noen måneder, dør han. Dette er noe familien tar svært tungt. Etter en stund blir Juni sendt alkohol til seg, med anonyme brev. Hun mistenker raskt Linn Fylke for å stå bak, og etter en stund, får hun vite at Linn Fylke har rømt fra psykiatrisk sykehus. Da oppsøker hun Juni på kontoret en helg, og holder henne som gissel. Politiet kommer tilslutt, og sender henne tilbake til psykiatrisk. Men etter en stund, rømmer hun igjen, og denne gangen, kidnapper hun Victoria. Senere ble Juni også tatt i fangenskap, men de blir funnet tilslutt. Familien Lunde drar på et lengre opphold i Florida, USA for å bli psykisk firske igjen. Da de kommer hjem er Ragnar fortsatt forelsket i Juni, men Juni vil skille seg, siden barna har flyttet ut og de er separert. Juni får i tillegg også fått et forhold til Arne Marcussen, og Ragnar tar dem på fersken, og de tar ut skilsmisse. Det tar ikke lange stunden før Juni og Arne forlover seg, men så oppdager Juni at Arne, og hennes lillesøster Julie ligger sammen. Da ble forlovelsen brutt. Juni kjøpte tilbake Ankerseteren, hennes barndomshjem. Ragnar hjelper henne med innflytningen, og det oppstår nye romantiske følelser. På innflytningsfesten ligger de sammen, og allerede neste dag bestemmer de seg for å dra til Paris for å gifte seg i skjul. De tror det er hemmelig, men Albert og Astrid fikk vite det. De arrangerer et suprise-party når Juni og Ragnar kommer hjem. Juni og Ragnar levde lykkelige sammen på Ankerseteren, helt til Ragnars ekskjæreste, Bitten, dukker opp igjen, med to små barn hun påstår er Ragnars. Men det tar en stund før det viser seg at det er Juni og Ragnars sønn, Albert, som er barnas far. Forholdet mellom Juni og Ragnar blir etterhvert bedre, helt til hun får greie på at Ragnar lå sammen med Bitten. På maskeradeballet prøver Ragnar å gjøre det godt igjen, ved å ta på seg en maske og be henne opp på dans. Etter dansen gir Ragnar seg til kjenne. Dette gjør Juni fly forbanna. Hun klapper til han og løper opp til kontorlandskapene, der hun setter seg ned og drikker. thumb|260px|Juni sprekker på [[maskeradeballet.]]Etter maskeradeballet er hun da i full gang igjen med drikkinga, men for å ikke gjenta den sørgelig alkoholhistorien, ringer Juni Fjellbekk og ber om å bli lagt inn, med Victoria og Albert som tilskuere. Ragnar får seg ny jobb i Baltikum og flytter dit. Etterhvert dukker den svenske økokrimansatte Thomas Lauters opp og innleder et forhold til Junis datter Victoria. Det tar ganske lang tid før Juni endelig aksepterer deres forhold. Senere dukker Thomas sin datter, Cilla Lauters opp på Ankerseteren. Hun får raskt et forhatt forhold til Victoria, og er innstilt på at Victoria må dø. Hun later som om hun vil skvære opp med Victoria og de to og Thomas drar på båttur, hvor Cilla dytter Victoria ut av båten som kun et par minutter senere eksploderer. Det går en stund før Juni og Sue-Astrid finner ut at den russiske mafiaen, med Boris Kirskin i spissen, står bak eksplosjonen av båten. Fra da av utvikler Juni et enormt hat mot Boris - han var jo ikke langt unna å ta livet av hennes eneste datter. Hun leverer en video av Boris som innrømmer alt for Sue-Astrid til politiet, og får han sperret inne. Statsråd Christian Borchman tilbyr Juni jobb som hans statssekretær etter å ha lest om hennes tapre krig mot den russiske mafiaen. Juni takker ja etter mye om og men, og de utvikler raskt et forhold. Det viser seg at han er alkoholiker han også, og Juni er den første som oppdager det. Hun hjelper Christian med sin første tørrlegging. Juni trodde en periode i 2005 at hun var gravid, men dette viste seg å være den gode gamle overgangsalderen. I løpet av denne overgangsalderen innleder hun et sidesprangsforhold med Scott Wallace. Senere samme år begynner Juni å drikke igjen, denne gangen sammen med Christian, og sammen drikker de sprit og planlegger OL på Ekeberg. Fyllerøret deres går etterhvert utover Evas datter, Jenny Augusta, som de skulle være barnevakt for. Etter et par-seks glass med sprit tar de med seg Jenny på en trilletur, noe som ender i at begge mister grepet om barnevogna, som triller nedover mot veien. Jenny havner nå på sykehus, og dette motiverer dem til å på ny tørrlegge seg. thumb|Juni faller fremover etter å ha [[Bilulykken til Juni|krasjet. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Juni våkner.png|thumb|Juni våkner fra koma. Foto: TV 2]] En gang Christian kommer hjem, oppdager han en spritflaske gjemt i en blomsterpotte i gangen (som Oscar hadde gjemt der på ordre fra Scott tidligere). Han er overbevist om at det er Juni sin flaske, med Juni nekter og mener at det kanskje var en flaske fra den tiden de drakk. Christian tror ikke noe på henne og dette leder til en kjempekrangel som får Juni til å sette seg i bilen og kjøre i fullt raseri. Bilturen blir skjebnesvanger. Dette er fordi hun ser Julie på gaten, og blir veldig overrasket, og glemmer helt å følge med på det hun driver med; nemlig å kjøre bil. Hun krasjer i en stor varebil og havner i koma. Mens hun ligger i koma, er Hege Liland en av hennes leger. Det blir også konstantert at Juni er gravid, med enten Scott eller Christian, men barnet blir aldri båret frem. Da hun våkner fra koma, er det første hun spør: hvor er Ragnar? Hun har altså fått et hukommelsestap og husker ingenting fra de siste årene. Hun husker ikke engang sin fostersøster Julie. Små deler av hukommelsen kommer etterhvert gradvis tilbake, men det meste er fortsatt helt borte. Dette endrer seg når hun er hos en spirituell monk som hevder han kan hjelpe, og hun slår hodet hardt i taket. Hun minnes blant annet sin egen alkoholisme, Linn Fylke, Toril Hammerfest og Ragnars forhold, Ninni i Georgs begravelse, Bitten som mediterer, Arnes frieri, Ragnar i koma, Sol og Måne, Bitten og Albert nakne rundt middagsbordet, Jens August, Sue-Astrid, hennes egen tale i Maskeradeballet, Thomas Lauters, Christian Borchman, sidespranget med Scott og selve bilulykken. Da hun ble helt frisk, innledet hun et forhold til den mektige losje-lederen Magnus Falsen. Han slukket alle lysens i hele Oslo og fikk kongen til å gi ut en presse-melding om at "J + M= Sant", bare for å imponere henne. Han fridde til henne gjennom en avisartikkel. Etter en stund ble Magnus truet på livet av Vox Populi, og måtte lure Juni til å tro at han var utro, slik at han kunne gå i dekning, uten å sette hennes liv i fare. Planen fungerer, og Magnus er ute av Junis liv. Etter en stund vender imidlertid Magnus tilbake, etter at lederen for losjen på verdensbasis, Blake Kennedy, blir arrestert. Juni tror ikke på Magnus' historie, men er etter en stund villig til å ta han tilbake. Forholdet fungerer fint i en periode, men så dukker Louise Fassbinder opp, en gammel barndomsvenn av Magnus, og hun har også vært hemmelig forelsket i han lenge. Hun prøver å stjele Magnus fra Juni, og det hele ender med at forholdet mellom Juni og Magnus tar slutt fordi Juni mener hun ikke kan stole på han. Magnus reiser sin kos når det blir kjent at Virtual Window brenner opp og at losjen kjøpte aksjene. Juni innleder en stund etter et forhold til Viggo Hauge. I starten var det mye styr frem og tilbake, Juni var blant annet redd for at familien ikke ville synes at han var "fin" nok, men tilslutt ble de sammen. Senere giftet Viggo seg med Julie for å hjelpe Julie med å adoptere et barn. Først var Juni veldig negativ til saken og mente det var lovbrudd, så ble hun positiv, så ble hun sjalu, så ble hun positiv igjen. Da Jens August bestemte seg for å satse på Det Gylne Triangel, måtte Juni arbeide mot broren. Hun vant til slutt, og konsernet beholder Hotel Cæsar slik det alltids har vært. thumb|Juni blir intervjuet av TV utenfor [[Black Diamond Oslo før åpningen. Foto: TV 2]] Junis bror Jens August Anker-Hansen ble, etter arbeidet med Det Gylne Triangel og særlig OL i Oslo, omtalt veldig mye i media, og media kjørte Jens-August veldig hardt for å ha «kjøpt» seg OL-stemmer av blant annet President Brown. Senere presenterte media det slik at det var han som dyttet Tom Ivar Hove ned trappen, og dermed var ansvarlig for hans død. Jens August var uskyldig, men hotellet fikk likevel et dårlig rykte. Etter en stund ble Jens-August sliten, og dette gikk utover konsernet. Folk flyttet fra hotellet på grunn av at han ble direkte voldsom, og Juni prøvde å få Jens August til å trekke seg som konsernsjef, men uten nytte. Juni og de andre i konsernet gikk inn for å få flertall på generalforsamlingen og sparke Jens-August som konsernsjef. Dette fikk de gjennomført, og Juni overtok stillingen som konsernsjef. Etter en stund kommer Junis datter, Victoria, tilbake til Norge. Grunnen til at hun er tilbake er at hun er alkoholiker - akkurat som moren. Victoria prøver å si det til Juni, men klarer det ikke. Victoria ryker på en smell, og begynner å drikke. Victoria havner i en bilulykke med Cecilie Dahr Hove i beruset tilstand, men de klarer seg. Etter ulykken skjønner Viggo at Victoria har et alkoholproblem, men tror henne når hun sier at hun skal fortelle det selv. Hun fortsetter å holde tett, og snart vil Juni holde Victoria ansvarlig for prosjektet Pax fredssenter, men på et møte dukker Victoria opp i beruset tilstand. Når Viggo kommer hjem, har Juni allerede forstått at Victoria har problemer. [[Fil:Ankerseteren husnummer.png|thumb|Juni drar til Paris. Foto: TV2]] En dag kommer eks-mannen Ragnar Lunde til Ankerseteren, og blir informert om Victorias alkoholproblem. Victoria spør Ragnar om det var drikkeproblemene til Juni som gjorde at forholdet tok slutt mellom henne og Ragnar. Ragnar sier hva Victoria hadde sagt til Juni, og de konkluderer med at det ikke var det. Victoria bestemmer seg for å begynne på et behandlingssenter for alkoholikere i Brussel, og reiser derfor dit. Ragnar følger med henne. Juni og Viggo er nå alene igjen på Ankerseteren. Men Juni vet at Viggo vil på sjøen. Viggo vil ha med Juni, men Juni klarer ikke reise fra livet sitt i Oslo. Viggo reiser alene. For å komme seg videre, velger Juni å ta seg en pause hos Julie som bor i Paris. Hun kommer snart hjem igjen. Etter en stund dukker en dame opp som heter Dagny Dallimore opp. Dagny var Juni og hennes søskens barnepike da de var mindre, og Dagny flytter etter en stund inn hos Juni på Ankerseteren. Tore, en banrndomsvenn av Juni og hennes søsken, flytter inn i kjelleren på Ankerseteren, men Juni og Dagny oppdager ham etter å ha hørt mystiske lyder om natten. Han har ett tidligere rusproblem og Juni vil gjerne hjelpe han og andre tidligere rusmisbrukere. thumb|[[Dagny Dallimore|Dagny viser Juni fødselsattesten som beviser at Dagny er Junis mor. Foto: TV 2]] Hun og Dagny bestemmer seg for å kjøpe et hus på Vindern, så de tidligere rusmisbrukerne kan ha ett sted å bo til de får bedre orden på livet og et sted å få hjelp. De kaller opp huset etter Ingeborg, Ingeborgs hus. Juni merker at Dagny skjuler noe for henne, men Astrid kommer Dagny i forkjøpet og forteller sannheten. Men Dagny har en annen versjon enn den Astrid fortalte Juni: Det viste seg at Ingeborg ikke kunne få barn, og hun ba Dagny om å gi Georg et barn. Da Dagny ble gravid, fødte hun Juni på Fugleholmen. Juni er dermed datteren til Dagny, og dermed heller ikke i slekt med Julie Anker-Hansen (som hun i alle år har trodd var søsteren sin). Etter mye om og men, forsones Juni med Dagny - og tanken på hun er hennes biologiske mor. Juni anerkjenner Dagny som hennes mor, og så kommer Dagny med et nytt sjokk: Juni har en søster som heter Rose. Dagny forteller Juni at Rose ikke har det så bra, og at hun ikke har funnet seg helt til rette i verden enda. Når Astrid dør ønsker Juni å komme seg litt vekk fra konsernet, og bestemmer seg for å dra til Australia for å finne Rose. De andre støtter henne, og hun drar til Australia i noen måneder. thumb|Juni blir reddet ut fra [[brannen på Ankerseteren av Pelle Krogstad. Foto: TV 2]] Hun finner ikke Rose, men hun har brukt tiden til å finne ro og skrive en krimbok. Når hun får høre om Ragnhild, Astrids ukjente datter, vender hun umiddelbart tilbake til Oslo, og arrangerer en middag for å bli bedre kjent med Ragnhild. Under middagen oppstår det en brann, hvor blant annet Dagny og Ragnhild omkommer. Det viser seg at Ragnhild var gift med en av Norges rikeste menn, nemlig Arnfinn Lycke, og det er han som arver Ragnhild, en arv som blant annet inkluderte 17 % av aksjene i Anker-Hansen konsernet. Arnfinn bestemmer seg for å ta del i konsernet, og han og Juni finner raskt tonen sammen. thumb|Juni sammen med [[Arnfinn Lycke|Arnfinn i leiligheten sin. Foto: TV 2]] En stund etter brannen bodde Juni i Astrids leilighet. Etter et par uker bestemmer hun seg for å flytte. Arnfinn sier at naboleiligheten hans er til salgs. Juni synes leiligheten er fantastisk, og kjøper den. Arnfinn forteller senere Juni at han har følelser for henne, men Juni forteller han at hun ser på han som en venn. Når Juni innser at hun er betatt av Arnfinn er det for sent, Arnfinn innleder nemlig et forhold til Cathrine. Mens hun var i Australia skrev Juni en kriminalroman, og Arnfinn overtaler henne til å levere den inn til et forlag, noe hun gjør. Forlaget ønsker ikke å utgi den; istedet vil de heller at hun skal skrive en ny bok litt nærmere sitt egentlige liv, en selvbiografi. thumb|Juni møter i 2011 Lasse Johansen, eller [[Henrik Pedersen. Foto: TV 2]] Senere samme år møter Juni Lasse Johansen. Juni føler seg ensom, og de innleder et forhold. Det viser seg senere at «Lasse» egentlig er en luksusprostituert ved navn Henrik Pedersen, ansatt av Cathrine for å sverte Juni. Når Cathrine går til pressen med dette, fører det til en rekke negative avisoppslag da Juni har lånt Henrik penger og det dermed ser ut som Juni er horekunde. Juni blir nødt til å fratre som konsernsjef, og styret vedtar enstemmig at Jens August overtar hennes stilling mens Juni blir økonomisjef. En måneds tid senere finner Juni ut at det var Cathrine som stod bak det hele, noe som fører til at hun og Jens August også skjønner at Cathrine lenge har motarbeidet konsernet gjennom Fugleholmen Eco Retreat-utbyggingen. Etter dette avslutter Arnfinn forholdet til Cathrine, og kun kort tid etter dette innleder Juni og Arnfinn et forhold. thumb|Juni og [[Arnfinn Lycke|Arnfinn under Arnfinns første hjerteflimmeranfall. Foto: TV 2]] Året etter får Arnfinn et hjerteflimmeranfall med Juni til stede, og blir innlagt på sykehus. Mot Junis vilje reiser han nær med en gang etter dette til Danmark for å bli operert. Operasjonen er vellykket, og etter dette flytter Arnfinn inn hos Juni i hennes leilighet. Men det varer ikke lenge før Junis barnebarn Sol og Måne banker på døren, og skal bo hos Juni i fire måneder. Arnfinn foreslår etter noen uker at de flytter inn sammen med Tom i Arnfinns gamle leilighet, noe Juni først har vanskelig for å akseptere. Det går imidlertid ikke lang tid før hun godtar flyttingen. Da hun finner ut at Sol og Tom har hatt et forhold bak hennes rygg bestemmer hun seg for at de skal flytte tilbake hos henne, men når Sol drar tilbake til Goa aksepterer hun at Måne forblir hos Tom. Det blir klart at konsernet ikke tåler at de driver med både byen i byen og hjertesenteret og det gjøres klart for en generalforsamling. Eva, Julie, Storm, og Jens August forsøker å få Juni på deres side ved å spille på at Juni alltid ønsker å samle familien. Det fungerer, og Juni velger å støtte byen i byen, noe Arnfinn ikke blir særlig begeistret for. Krangelen fører til at de tilslutt velger å gå fra hverandre. Junis avgjørelse gjør at Tom, som jobbet med hjertesenteret, står uten jobb og velger å reise til Afghanistan. Han blir der skutt og drept, og Arnfinn legger skylden på Juni. I oktober 2012 forlater Juni Oslo helt plutselig. Hun vil heller ikke fortelle familien hvorfor hun drar. Hun kommer tilbake et par måneder senere til et konsern i økonomisk krise, som til slutt går konkurs. Hun klarer å få i stand en avtale med Hotel Cæsars nye hovedeier Anish Singh, hvorpå hun får i oppdrag å ansette en administrerende direktør. Hun velger å ansette Eva Rosenkrantz. I perioden etter at Juni kommer tilbake, oppdager Eva ved flere anledninger at Juni sliter med skjelvende hender. Juni forteller henne at hun var på en privatklinikk i Sveits i perioden hun var borte, og at hun har fått diagnosen Parkinsons syndrom. I februar 2013, like etter hun feiret sin 50-årsdag på hotellet, drar hun nok en gang tilbake til privatklinikken i Sveits. I september 2013 vender Juni tilbake til Oslo, og Hotel Cæsar, helt frisk fra Parkinsons syndrom. Juni vil ta makten tilbake, og ønsker ikke at Hotel Cæsar skal fusjonere med Norsk Bondeheim, som er Evas store visjon. Hun inngår derfor en avtale om lån av penger av Jens August for å kjøpe seg inn igjen i hotellet, mot at hun støtter hans prosjekt Anker Island. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Aktuelle karakterer